1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an oven, and more particularly, to an oven door.
2. Description of Related Art
Ovens are used to cook foods with electricity or gas. Such ovens include an oven chamber for cooking food and a door for opening and closing the oven chamber. Since food in the oven chamber is cooked at high temperature, the oven includes a cooling system for cooling the door and thermally insulating the oven chamber. For example, the cooling system may include a fan or use natural convection.